Falx
Overview Falx are a species that reside all over the world, in random locations-- but are more likely to live in more remote areas of the planet. Their sentience depends on each individual one, since no two are the same, but there abilities could be similar to one another. They range from all colors of the color spectrum, and could bare the color scheme of multiple. They tend to have eyes of different f orms, and can range from all numbers. Some are capable of all forms of intelligence, and some could even be smarter than the average Equine, those specific ones tend to be more picky on those they choose as a "host". Due to their strange patterns of uniqueness, they are studied by scientists and classfied by level 1 to level 5 Falx. Level 1 Falx don't seem to have any real intellect or speech, but still choose who their host is, but aren't as picky. At this point, Level 1 Falx can be controlled by the host instead of the other way around. The higher the level, the more intellect, power, pickiness, and power override they have over the host or themselves. Level 5 Falx, being the ones capable of speech, hold personalities and interests, host perferences, and depending on the Falx, can hold a control override and do as they please when connected to the host. Function All Falx follow the same basic concept. They attach themselves to a specific part of another creature's body, usually based on that unique Falx's physical build, and act as an enhancment to that part-- which can have pros and cons. The attachment varies based on each Falx, since a certain Falx's attachment can be painful, but not deadly, or even feel good. The Falx tend to not care about what the host wants, and only if the Falx wants the host to be it's... well, host. This can lead to the host's distress, glee, or just not caring. Sometimes, Falx can even act as a prosthetic to a injured host, and can replace and enhance broken limb. The host can also see the Falx as a means of defense or offense, which some Falx act as, and can aid them greatly. Once attached, it can take itself off, or after 24 hours, it can be pryed off with intense force. Classfication Level 1 - A simple Falx. It's host can basically be anyone, and have pretty simple body attachments and functions. The have no speech or intellect besides being an attachment when put to the body part by itself or by another individual. They have no personality, they basically act like an insect. No emotion. Level 2- Another common Falx. It's host can basically be anyone, but it can have some things it won't connect with. It has pretty simple body attachments and functions. They have no speech or intellect besides being an attachment when put to the body part by itself or by another individual. They have no personality, but can display minor emotion. Level 3- The middle Falx, the rate of finding one is mild. It's host can't be anyone, but it's perferences on a host are pretty mild. It's body functions are pretty incredible, since these types of Falx can act as a reliable offense or defense. They have a very low rate of speech, finding one with speech will likely not talk often and keep to itself, nothing personality based, it just doesn't talk often because it can't often. Their intellect is straight forward, they can remember things such as names and locations, but not much else. They have no personality, but can display major emotion. Level 4- The more advanced type of Falx. The rate of finding one isn't very likely, but it can happen. This Falx are capable of synchronizing with the host, and not being the underpowered attachment, or overpowered one. Due to this, the power can shared and distrubuted, acting as an extension of the host. However, being able to cooperate with the Falx properly depends on the host and the Falx's experiences together. Friendship and teamwork is the source of power for this type of Falx, and once gained, it can give both users an incredible arsenal. They are capable of full speech, have personalities, and are full out picky with their hosts, and shouldn't be treated as a simple prosthetic. They display emotion effectively. Level 5- The most intellectual type of Falx. The rate of finding one is scarce. They are very similar to a Level 4 Falx, but are capable of performing a control override. This implies that if a certain type of Level 5 Falx wants to take full control due to it's wild and barbaric personality, it can do so. But, in return, if a Level 5 Falx is successfully befriended and forms a bond with the host, it can achieve an intense amount of power and skill, and can perform a control bond, where the host and the Falx can bond physically, and form in the Falx's specific battle form, acting as a suit of power over the host, further pushing their power. Personality and speech are the same as Level 4, but can basically be as smart as another Equine-- almost like an other half. Genetics Falx reproduce asexually, but in a strange way that the offspring self-mutates the genes into being unqiue and fresh everytime. However, once a Falx bonds to a host for more than a three days, it becomes sterile. Only Level 3 and up Falx can contain genders, such as male and female, though they have no sexual organs to display that, however mentally, they can declare their gender, or even their voice or personality could show so. It's more of a " refered to as " gender way. Their colors can be pastel, edgy, dull-- anything. It can be said that their skin tones are the most varient of all species, since they can even be random patterns of colors-- far more colorful than a typical Equine. The color of a Falx cannot determine it's agreesiveness, so it's very unpredictable, and these patterns are meant to help them survive in the wild. Infact, they release a scent that prevents many creatures from trying to consume them, but this scent is not part of Level 4 and 5 Falx, so if these Falx lose a fight, they can be devoured. History The Falx arrived through meteors during a heavy meteor shower sometime after Princess Luna's banishment to the moon. The meteors crash landed in random remote areas of the world, and weren't paid any mind due to them not hitting in major civilization. The batch that hit were mostly Level 2 and 3 Falx, and they went about reproducing and feeding off herbs and scavenging off of meat from dead animals. The births of their offspring mutated on their own from the high rates of natural mutation in the reproduction cycle, and the intake of foreign meats and herbs from Earth's wildlife added more fuel to the mutation, thus raising the rates of mutation even more. After a few were found wandering to civilization, past scientists have brough them to be studies, and as of the recent years of Earth, in many countries, Level 1 and 2 Falx have been tested as future prosthetics to patients who have lost limbs. They only problem is finding a Falx, as when looked for they are scarce, but when not minded, they can be easily treaded upon when entering remote territory. They aren't a very common sight or medical use, but they are quite common in foreign tribal civilization.